l'ombre d'une sirène
by ylg
Summary: 1er anime, pré série :: À Aquroya, Lust chercher un ou une alchimiste à manipuler. Elle trouve Clara, qui ne compte pas se laisser faire si facilement. Pourtant, un courant passe entre elles... et finira par s'arrêter. Après un dernier cadeau ? ::Lust/Psiren::
1. Chapter 1

note : il y a une paire de mois de ça, alors que je mettais la dernière main à cette fic, j'ai reçu un commentaire très impoli me demandant pourquoi je n'écrivais "que" des drabbles et pas des "vraies" fics - la réponse jusque là était : parce que la seule fois où j'ai donné dans les chapitres, les mêmes amies qui me réclamaient toujours le même couples en drabbles au point de considérer comme de la trahison que j'en varie un peu, m'ont dit qu'elles n'avaient rien à battre d'une version longue et ont toutes refusé de la lire ; depuis c'est devenu : parce qu'il m'a fallu _dix putains d'années_ pour trouver l'énergie de rassembler tous mes bouts de brouillons, les mettre en ordre et en forme et que le résultat final que voici ne me satisfait toujours pas !  
jugez par vous-mêmes de si ça en valait la peine ou pas...

* * *

 **Titre :** L'ombre d'une sirène, chapitre 1  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Clara ('Psiren') et Lust  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 660/?

oOo

À cet endroit des faubourg, l'eau qui montait se remarquait. Ce bord du lac était à l'abandon, mais Clara aimait y venir. C'était calme et elle y était tranquille pour travailler ses cours. Personne ne l'y dérangeait jamais ; il n'était que le clapotis des vagues et les plaintes des oiseaux pour troubler le silence.  
Quand la belle brune s'approcha, elle releva le nez de ses livres, intriguée. La démarche assurée faisait claquer ses talons contre le pavé. Sûrement, elle avait quelque chose en tête. Quelqu'un au pas aussi énergique, ne viendrait certes pas dans ce coin perdu pour penser. Elle s'arrêta devant, la jeune fille, bras croisés sous son opulente poitrine, légèrement déhanchée, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Hm. Puis-je vous aider en quelque chose ? »

La dame ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Bien campée sur ses deux jambes, ses longs cheveux bouclés dansant doucement dans la brise, se dit Clara, elle ressemblait à une sirène. Oh, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses jambes sous la robe-fourreau : c'était juste son attitude. Et peut-être aussi l'ensemble de sa plastique.

« Je cherche un alchimiste. On m'a dit de te demander.  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- Oh, il n'y a que deux alchimistes, en ville : un vieux bonhomme qui ne m'intéresse pas, et une jeune fille qu'on dit serviable. »

Clara referma son livre. La sirène brune avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité.

« Mais encore ?  
\- Pourquoi veux-tu devenir alchimiste ? »

Quelque chose sonnait comme un défi, dans sa voix. Clara y répondit :  
« Je ne veux pas devenir alchimiste. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil et changea l'inclinaison de son déhanché.  
« On m'a pourtant dit que tu étais douée. »

Clara reposa son livre et traça du bout du doigt un cercle dans la poussière. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fleur de pierre déployait ses pétales. Puis elle reprit son livre.  
« Je ne veux pas devenir alchimiste, répéta-t-elle ; je suis un cours d'infirmière. C'est ça que je veux faire.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. Je veux aider les gens. »

Ça lui avait échappé. Elle regretta ces mots aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent ses lèvres. Le sourire de la brune s'élargit, elle se pencha vers elle, mains sur les cuisses, poitrine en avant.  
« Il me semblait que les alchimistes aidaient les gens. »

Piégée, Clara ne trouva d'abord rien à répondre. Elle caressait distraitement les pétales de sa fleur, regard détourné.  
« C'est ce qu'on dit, oui. Mais une fois qu'ils réalisent le pouvoir qu'ils ont entre les mains, bien trop d'alchimistes n'utilisent leur talent que pour leurs propres désirs.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il de si mal à cela ? »

Un bruit de tissu froissé à ses côté lui fit relever les yeux : sa sirène s'était assise à ses côtés. La jeune fille tapota du doigt la fleur :  
« Un cœur de pierre… Je _veux_ être utile aux autres, pas me laisser aller à d'autres petits désirs égoïstes.  
\- C'est _vraiment_ ce que tu veux être ? »

Il y avait dans la voix de la belle dame quelque chose de déçu. C'était infime, mais c'était là. Clara planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son interlocutrice. Bien en face depuis le début de leur conversation, elle remarqua alors leur couleur violine. Elle cligna des yeux, puis se reprit :  
« Oui. »

Et la sirène se releva, debout sur ses jambes interminables, et rejeta en arrière la cascade couleur de nuit de ses cheveux bouclés. Elle se remit en marche et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.  
Clara resta interdite, assise à terre, le regard fixé sur les hanches qui se balançaient au rythme des talons claquant sur le pavé. Comme une sirène, la belle brune disparaissait de sa vie. Son livre vide de sens entre les mains, la jeune fille se dit brusquement qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander pourquoi cette étrange visiteuse avait besoin d'un alchimiste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** L'ombre d'une sirène, chapitre 2  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Clara ('Psiren') et Lust  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700

oOo

Clara rentra chez elle et claqua la porte derrière elle. Sans vraiment faire exprès, mais le geste lui échappa. Elle lâcha ses livres sur son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, avec l'idée d'ouvrir le battant à la brise de la nuit, et de clore les rideaux au regard des voisins.

Assise sur l'appui de fenêtre, côté extérieur, une étrange belle de nuit semblait l'attendre. Le battant à peine entr'ouvert, elle le repoussa gracieusement, sans le moindre effort – Clara était trop abasourdie pour le retenir - et se coula à l'intérieur de la chambre. Comme un laissez-passer, elle lui tendit une fleur : la fleur de pierre transmutée un peu plus tôt ce jour-là.  
Clara la prit ; sa tige était tranchée nette, comme d'un coup de rasoir contre un brin d'herbe.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ?  
\- Les fleurs, il faut savoir leur parler. Et si elles vous résistent, les cueillir de force. Mais c'est mon tour de poser les questions. Alors : pourquoi ne veux-tu _pas_ , donc, devenir alchimiste ? »

La jeune fille aurait peut-être dû s'inquiéter, d'avoir, de nuit, une inconnue entrer par effraction dans sa chambre, et lui poser des questions bizarres. Pourtant, elle choisit de faire semblant de rien. De lui faire confiance, de se laisser prendre au jeu, refusant d'y voir un quelconque danger.  
Elle prit une inspiration, rassembla ses mots, et se lança :

« En fait, je pense que je fais déjà partie des alchimistes qui se servent de leur pouvoir pour leurs propres désirs. Et ça ne me plaît pas, comme idée.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? »

Clara ne répondit rien, se contenta de faire tourner distraitement la fleur entre ses doigts.

« N'est-ce pas là encore, un désir égoïste, de ne vouloir garder et montrer au monde que des côtés chevaleresques, et taire tout ce que tu as de moins beau mais tout aussi humain en toi ?  
\- N'est-ce pas humain de vouloir devenir meilleur que ce que l'on est déjà ? »

Un sourire carnassier ourla les jolies lèvres rouges. Bien envoyé. Mais ça ne suffit pas à la démonter :  
« Tout dépend sans doute, dans quel domaine tu veux t'améliorer. »

La jeune fille pesa cette réponse, essayant d'évaluer si elle abondait dans son sens ou se moquait encore d'elle.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser gâcher ton potentiel. Tu pourrais être une excellente alchimiste. Tu pourrais user de cette alchimie autant pour toi que pour les autres, selon ton bon plaisir. Pourquoi te fermer des portes ?  
\- Pourquoi tenez-vous autant à me voir alchimiste ? »

Ça n'était pas _si_ déplaisant, comme conversation, mais il y avait ce quelque chose d'obsessionnel dans cette question qui revenait, qui commençait à déranger Clara. Pourtant, son interlocutrice ne semblait pas le voir :

« Je viens de te le dire : je ne veux pas te voir gâcher ce don. Le monde a besoin d'alchimistes de talent.  
\- …le monde. Mais moi aussi je vous l'ai dit : je suis de ces alchimistes au cœur de pierre. Je me sers de ce « don » pour moi-même. L'alchimie rend les gens à qui elle prétend rendre service paresseux.  
\- Alors ce pour quoi tu as dû travailler dur, tu le garderas pour toi seule, égoïstement ? »

Clara dut reconnaître qu'elle marquait un point.

« Il y a d'autres moyens d'aider les gens, que de les rendre dépendants d'une alchimie devant laquelle ils crient au miracle sans en comprendre les fondements, » tenta-t-elle néanmoins de justifier.

La belle dame se releva, épousseta ses jupes du plat de la main et changea de posture, faisant claquer son talon contre le parquet.  
« Hé bien. Tant pis. Ça sera tout pour ce soir. »

Au passage, tapota du bout de l'ongle la fleur de pierre :  
« Je te laisse ça, pour l'instant, pour réfléchir. »

Et elle se coula vers la fenêtre. Elle enjamba le rebord et disparut dans la nuit, laissa Clara seule face à elle-même. Laquelle cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé toute cette rencontre. La fleur, dans sa main, essayait de lui dire que non.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** L'ombre d'une sirène, chapitre 3  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Clara ('Psiren') et Lust  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
 **Nombre de mots :** +800/?

oOo

Ça avait vraiment ressemblé à un rêve. Pourtant, la mystérieuse dame brune n'avait pas disparu de la vie de Clara, et semblait être encore loin de renoncer à son idée.

Il lui arrivait parfois de la croiser en ville. Presque par hasard. Mais il lui semblait toujours qu'elle se matérialisait hors d'un pan d'ombre sur son passage, cultivant exprès une aura de mystère et ne se montrant au jour que pour elle. Et au lieu de s'en inquiéter, elle s'en sentait privilégiée.

Cette fois, quand elle aperçut la dame brune ondoyant dans sa robe d'ombre, elle lui sourit. Si trop de temps s'écoulait entre ses visites, leurs petites discussions lui manquaient.

« Encore là ?  
\- Je suis assez têtue. »

Clara prit son courage à deux mains :  
« Ça vous dirait de m'accompagner faire un tour ? il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous montrer. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas _réellement_ à ce que sa « sirène » accepte. Elle l'espérait, tout au plus. Enfin, elle la mena au travers des ruelles, jusqu'à la vieille campanile.

Depuis le sommet de la tour, toute la ville, et le lac autour, et la zone en ruine qui servait de trait d'union entre vagues et pavés, étaient bien visibles.

« Voilà. Aquroya. C'est là que je suis née, c'est là que je vis… je ne peux dire si c'est là aussi où je mourrai, parce que pour l'instant, je n'ai pas du tout envie de mourir. Mais c'est ma ville et que si mon espérance de vie ne se trompe pas, ça aura disparu avant moi. Je voulais l'aider, elle et ses habitants, mais toute l'alchimie du monde ne la sauverait pas. On ne peut lutter contre les forces de la nature qui la font lentement sombrer. »

La jeune fille parlait, la belle femme écoutait distraitement. Comme si son discours ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. C'était sans doute le cas.

Elle finit par se taire.  
« On ne peut pas lutter, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour se résigner. Il doit y avoir autre chose à faire. »

Pour la première fois depuis leur première rencontre, leurs corps se touchèrent : deux mains gantées de noir vinrent se couler sur les épaules de Clara, sous les cheveux blonds.

« Bien. J'aime cet état d'esprit. »

Mais cela n'alla pas plus loin. Aussitôt, le contact cessa. Clara soutint fermement le regard inquisiteur planté sur elle. Pour éviter de s'y perdre, elle se força à reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.

« Vous ne m'avez même pas dit pourquoi vous cherchiez un alchimiste, en premier lieu. Vous ne vous êtes même pas présentée, d'ailleurs. »

Le sourire qui se peignit sur les lèvres de la femme brune alors qu'elle cherchait une réponse se fit séducteur… et presque carnassier, cimentant l'image d'une créature surnaturelle.

« Je manque à toutes les politesses. Tu peux m'appeler… Lust. Et je suis, mettons, une… philanthrope. J'aime voir les talents prometteurs s'épanouir. Parlons de toi, maintenant. Qu'es-tu d'autre qu'une alchimiste ou une étudiante ? Que feras-tu de ta vie, en attendant que cette ville sombre ? Pourquoi infirmière et pas plutôt médecin, ou… architecte pour éviter aux bâtiments de sombrer en premier lieu ? »

À cette dernière question trop souvent posée, Clara avait une réponse toute prête :  
« Parce qu'ils ne s'intéressent qu'à la maladie, pas au patient.  
\- Et tu t'intéresses aux humains ?  
\- Il le faut bien. Vous prétendez le faire, vous. »

Lust eut une moue indéfinissable et Clara craignit de l'avoir déçue, sans savoir si c'était une si mauvaise chose, après tout.

« Et si tu n'utilises pas – ou ne veux pas utiliser - l'alchimie, pourquoi l'avoir étudiée en premier lieu ? »

Clara regarda sa belle dame d'un air dubitatif :  
« On a bien le droit de changer d'avis, non ? J'ai commencé comme tous les enfants, en regardant dans des vieux livres et en essayant de voir si je comprenais… vous n'avez pas essayé, vous ? »

Lust eu un sourire vaguement triste…  
« Non. Enfin… dois-je en conclure que tu étais une enfant particulièrement douée ? »  
\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Vous ne demandez pas plutôt pourquoi j'ai arrêté, si je n'étais pas assez douée pour ça ?  
\- Pas besoin. »

pourquoi vous intéressez-vous tellement à l'alchimie et aux alchimistes ? En êtes-vous une vous-même ?  
Tout le monde n'a pas ce talent. J'en ai d'autres.  
Je n'en doute pas.

« Nous nous reverrons peut-être, » conclut Lust ;  
 _ou pas_ , sonna comme un avertissement dans le silence. Avec une révérence, elle fit un pas en arrière vers un coin d'ombre, et aussitôt, elle disparut, comme éclipsée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** L'ombre d'une sirène, chapitre 4  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Clara ('Psiren') et Lust  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
 **Nombre de mots :** +665/?

oOo

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent où Clara passa de longs moments à ruminer sur l'idée des talents gâchés, des déceptions et des gens qui voudraient vous forcer à être ce que vous n'êtes pas, à s'interroger sur ses propres choix et ses motivations.

Pourquoi ? se demandait-elle avec humeur,  
« Pourquoi… est-ce que je la laisse prendre autant d'emprise sur ma vie ? Je ne la connais pas, elle n'est qu'une ombre sortie de la nuit, je ne connais pas ses véritables intentions, et pourtant je la laisse me parler comme si de rien n'était, me distraire de mes études, du but que je m'étais fixé… »

Clara resta un long moment les yeux dans le vague, le menton reposant sur ses mains croisées. Mais elle finit par reconnaître, amèrement  
« Parce que j'en ai envie. J'ai envie de céder à mes désirs, de ne vivre que pour moi-même. »

Elle finit tout de même taire la petite voix au fond de son esprit qui voulait ajouter :  
« Et puis, d'où qu'elle vienne et qui qu'elle soit, j'ai envie d'elle. »

Elle ne pouvait pas en accepter trop d'un coup…

L'autre question qu'elle aurait dû se poser, et lui poser directement, elle le savait, c'était,  
Pourquoi tenait-elle à avoir tellement d'emprise sur sa vie ? Que cachait-elle vraiment ? Que voulait-elle ? Clara en tant que personne ? L'utiliser ? À quelles fins ?

Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire et dans ses yeux qui rappelaient un prédateur, comment si elle voulait la dévorer… que ça soit sa chair ou son talent, de manière métaphorique ou littérale. Ces yeux et ce sourire ne quittaient plus sa mémoire. Elle les voyait briller dans les ténèbres de son esprit, la nuit, comme des joyaux aussi précieux que dangereux, et ils l'empêchaient de dormir.

Les dents étaient si blanches, et les iris d'une teinte violette rare et irréelle.

Si Clara s'intéressait un tant soit peu à la poésie, elle trouverait sans doute des comparaisons lyriques pour décrire celle qu'elle appelait sa sirène. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, noir d'encre, noir nuit noire sans étoile. Sa peau trop pâle avait l'air anémiée, comme celle des vampires des légendes. Et ses yeux, décida-t-elle, avaient la couleur de l'améthyste. C'est ainsi que les romans pour jeunes filles fleur bleue tenaient à décrire leur héroïnes, mais Clara devait admettre que la comparaison tenait la route dans ce cas précis.

Depuis toute petite, Clara avait toujours aimé les bijoux. En grandissant, ça s'était précisé. Elle avait fait ses recherches dessus et connaissait le nom des pierres précieuses, savait les reconnaître, pouvait même leur associer les vertus que les sciences anciennes prétendaient leur associer avant que l'alchimie prouve le contraire, appréciait leur valeur marchande. C'était bien là tout le problème : elle pouvait rêver avec ses amies devant la vitrine d'un bijoutier, ça n'irait pas plus loin.  
Elle en avait pris conscience en entendant un jour la remarque de l'une d'elles, Sandra : en plus de s'extasier comme d'habitude sur la couleur des pierres, la beauté des reflets de lumière dans les facettes, l'élégance de l'objet, elle avait lancé qu'elle verrait bien cette bague à son doigt pour ses fiançailles.  
Autant l'idée d'un homme lui offrant des bijoux plaisait intrinsèquement à Clara, autant l'idée des fiançailles lui paraissait incongrue.

Jeune fille ordinaire, elle traînait avec ses amies, sortait en ville, acceptait d'aller boire un verre avec des garçons. On la disait sociable, elle était dotée d'un beau visage, elle aimait s'amuser. Mais, contrairement à certaines de ses connaissances qui peut-être comptaient sur leur diplôme d'infirmière plus pour vite épouser un beau médecin que pour faire carrière, elle n'avait nulle envie de se ranger.  
Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, l'idée du mariage, des enfants, ne l'avait plus effleurée depuis sa propre enfance, depuis qu'elle avait cessé de jouer à la poupée.  
Ce soir-là, elle se plongea dans ses études pensivement, se concentrant difficilement, et regretta que sa sirène ne vinsse pas la distraire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** L'ombre d'une sirène, chapitre 5  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Clara ('Psiren') et Lust  
 **Genre :** UST  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700+

oOo

Quand Clara finit par craquer, évidemment, ce fut cette nuit même que la sirène choisit pour revenir enfin la voir, comme si elle savait exactement quand venir l'observer. Elle la trouva plongée dans une concentration redoublée, et cette fois, à son livre de sciences habituel, s'ajoutait un livre d'alchimie, et entre les deux un calepin sur lequel elle griffonnait.

« On a le droit de changer d'avis, » souffla Lust, amusée, citant Clara elle-même.

Clara releva le nez de son étude, surprise. Reconnaissant le visage – les courbes – familier, elle eut un sourire d'excuse :  
« Je ne vous ai pas entendue entrer.  
\- Je sais me faire discrète, » répondit la belle en secouant sa crinière.

Intérieurement, Clara se dit, une fois de plus, qu'avec une telle plastique, ça ne devait pas être évident, d'être discrète.

« Alors ? »

Ignorant le pourquoi elle s'y était remise – elle ne lui devait aucune justification après tout  
elle entra directement dans le vif du sujet qu'elle avait choisi d'étudier, prouvant qu'elle ne prenait pas les choses à la légère :

« Alors, j'ai beau chercher, l'utilisation de l'alchimie en médecine n'est pas étudiée, elle est cataloguée transmutation humaine, d'où manque de recherche totale, et je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour expérimenter de ce côté-là à mon niveau. »

En disant cela, Clara étira son dos courbaturé, et, renversant la tête en arrière, ne put voir les yeux violets briller de contentement.  
« Mais, poursuivit-elle, on peut l'appliquer à la pharmacologie, ou à des trucs épouvantablement banals comme des plâtres ou des pansements qui tiendront bien. »

Riant, elle ajouta,  
« Ça semble _vraiment_ dérisoire, mais on n'a pas idée combien ça peut être utile. Tu imagines, Docteur Clara, alchimiste ostéopathe ! »

Et je me fiche de savoir si c'est le type de talent que tu recherches ou pas, c'est celui qui me sera utile, pensait-elle, sans se rendre compte de la familiarité qui lui échappait. À force de penser à elle jour et nuit, la distance s'était effacée.

Lust rit ; de surprise, d'amusement, mais pas de moquerie.

« Je ne te ferai pas l'offense de te demander ce qui t'a décidée. L'essentiel, ce sont tes projets, maintenant. »

Enhardie, Clara préféra rétorquer,  
« Et les vôtres ? …les tiens ?  
\- Te voilà bien audacieuse tout à coup.  
\- Dis donc. C'est quand même ma chambre, ici. La moindre des choses serait que ça soit moi qui pose les questions… chère invitée.  
\- Et que voudras-tu savoir ?  
\- He bien, et toi ? Quels sont tes projets, que fais-tu de ta vie, quand tu n'embêtes pas les innocentes étudiantes ?  
\- Moi ? rien qui t'intéresse.  
\- Qu'en sais-tu ? si j'ai envie de savoir ?  
\- Je t'assure, jeune fille, tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à ma vie, c'est quand je suis avec d'« innocentes étudiantes », susurra-t-elle, soulignant la courbe de la joue de Clara du bout de l'ongle, la faisant frissonner.

Pouvait-elle la croire ? Lentement, Clara dessina un sourire sur son visage. Si elle devait être utilisée, décida-t-elle, autant que ça soit agréable.

« Prouve-le-moi, lança-t-elle d'un ton léger, faussement innocent.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a… d'intéressant à cultiver les jeunes filles sur l'alchimie et l'égoïsme. Montre-moi donc… »  
Cela dit, elle se mordilla un doigt. Le contact de son ongle contre ses dents lui fit se demander pourquoi ceux de Lust attiraient si facilement son regard.

Le sourire qui fleurit à son tour sur les traits de Lust n'avait rien d'innocent, lui ; elle n'essayait même pas de faire semblant.  
« Ça demande de fermer tes livres, ça. Même ceux d'anatomie, » plaisanta-t-elle.  
Mais Clara ne fit pas un geste vers ses cahiers et porta directement la main à son corsage, amorçant le geste de le déboutonner.  
« Je connais tout ce que je peux avoir besoin de savoir, en théorie. Je serais curieuse de passer à la pratique. »

Un instant plus tard, Lust coulait sur sa poitrine dénudée un regard appréciateur. En un seul mouvement fluide, elle l'avait rejointe. Ses jolies mains prirent possession des hanches de Clara, et s'attaquèrent à sa jupe.  
« Très bien, voyons ce que tu peux me dire de l'échange équivalent à chaud, » proposa-t-elle en la renversant sur le lit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** L'ombre d'une sirène, chapitre 6  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Clara ('Psiren') et Lust  
 **Genre :** de moins en moins gen  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 500+

oOo

Elles explorèrent similarités et différences entre leurs corps et les réactions qu'elles pouvaient en tirer, négocièrent de leurs gestes et de leurs paroles les limites de leur nouvelle coopération.  
C'est fou comme toutes les leçons d'anatomie, de physiologie et même de psychologie ne vous préparent jamais à la façon dont deux corps différents vont se comporter, où trouver les points les plus sensibles et de quelle façon les contenter, comme les choses varient selon les gens… et chez les mêmes gens, parfois, selon les moments.

Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, de façon erratique, sans rythme définissable, Lust revenait visiter Clara. Entre deux, elle lui laissait le temps d'étudier à sa guise son cursus officiel et ses extras, et préparer ses examens. Quand elle se glissait dans sa chambre, c'était pour lui apporter un livre d'alchimie choisi, une partie de plaisir, ou les deux.  
Elle l'aida à réviser les bases et y apporter un œil neuf. Guidée par Lust, Clara revit ses connaissances sur les plantes, les minéraux, la matière animale, tout ce qui peut se dissoudre dans l'eau. Maintenant, peu importait si les ambitions de Clara pouvaient sembler triviales à Lust : elle l'aider dans sa quête de savoir et de compréhension et orientait ses recherches… et ses récréations.

Elles n'avaient rien promis : un seul accord tacite faisait que Lust aidait Clara à progresser en alchimie ; en échange Clara s'y donnait à fond. Elles n'avaient jamais reparlé des projets que Lust pouvait avoir concernant un alchimiste de talent. Et concernant leurs ébats, il n'y eut aucun serment de fidélité ni même de déclaration sentimentale.

Un soir pourtant, Lust vint s'immiscer un peu plus avant dans la vie privée de Clara. Curieuse, elle se pencha sur la table de chevet. Pointant un jeu de cartes qui y traînait, elle demanda,  
« C'est quoi ? »

Clara haussa les épaules :  
« Une amie l'a oublié. On s'est amusées à tirer les cartes et faire semblant d'y lire l'avenir. »

Lust eut un regard mauvais à la dame de cœur qui lui souriait, et siffla,  
« Je déteste ça.  
\- Quoi ? les jeux de cartes, ou les fausses prédictions ?  
\- Être jalouse.  
\- Jalouse ?  
\- Envier quelqu'un, sans raison. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de demander qui elle pouvait bien jalouser, elle cueillit le menton de Clara, et planta son regard pourpre dans l'eau claire de ses yeux.  
« Car il n'y a pas de véritable raison n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est juste une amie et on a juste joué aux cartes.  
\- Bien. »

Plus vexée que flattée par cette étrange démonstration de possessivité, Clara décida de marquer sa désapprobation en se concentrant ce soir-là sur la théorie pure de ses études officielles, au détriment de ses expérimentations avec les possibles applications de l'alchimie. Elle avait encore une certaine liberté de choisir ses occupations, que diable !

Mais bien sûr, la bouderie ne dura pas longtemps. Dès le lendemain, la sirène toute en sourire et courbes était de nouveau là, comme si rien ne s'était passé… et Clara jouait à nouveau avec ses cercles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** L'ombre d'une sirène, chapitre 7  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Clara ('Psiren') et Lust  
 **Genre :** _lime_  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
 **Nombre de mots :**

oOo

Un flash lumineux, un souffle d'air. Lust observait en silence Clara jouer avec l'eau, la modeler selon ses désirs, la geler et la vaporiser. Elle était devenue vraiment bonne, à ce jeu. Pourtant, la jeune alchimiste était loin d'être satisfaite. Elle avait essayé, plusieurs fois, de s'affranchir du cercle de transmutation, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait tenté de le tracer avec de l'eau, un dessin d'humidité sur une surface quelconque, mais alors il manquait cruellement d'efficacité.

Pour rediriger sa frustration en motivation, Lust suggéra que peut-être, elle devrait attaquer le problème sous un angle différent, et ne pas chercher tant la prouesse technique, que poursuivre un résultat qui lui plaise. Transformant l'exercice technique en un nouveau jeu amoureux, Clara transposa donc ses recherches physiques en explorations physiologiques.  
Pour sa nouvelle démonstration, elle ne transmutait pourtant toujours pas l'eau contenue dans les corps, mais joua avec celle qu'elle avait à disposition à côté. Puisqu'il lui fallait toujours tracer un cercle, ce fut sur la peau avec du maquillage, doublant l'utile d'une agréable caresse. Commençant comme une légère chatouille et se changeant en long frisson, ça n'était que le début du déploiement de son art.  
Car Clara faisait preuve de créativité érotique. Sa maîtrise de l'eau lui permettait de donner forme en un éclair à bien de surprises. Elle pouvait ainsi former un glaçon où elle souhaitait, puis le disperser et faire couler une filet d'eau tiède. Substituant l'eau à ses doigts, elle lui fit dessiner un chemin le long du corps de Lust, aidé par la gravité… et s'en affranchissant au besoin. C'était, d'après elle, plus stimulant qu'un coup de langue, en tout plus doux et plus précis ; les variations de température et la texture différente apportaient une touche exotique à ce qui aurait pu s'enferrer dans une routine sans surprise.

Clara contempla les ongles qu'elle tenait courts et propres. Elle restait décidée à ne pas imiter les longues griffes vernies de Lust, pour des raisons d'hygiène et de professionnalisme, mais elle supposait qu'elle pourrait tout de même marquer la peau en la griffant. Oh, pas jusqu'au sang : juste assez pour irriter. De la douleur, un petit peu mais pas trop, elle pouvait s'en servir de temps en temps, mais ça n'était pas vraiment son truc. Elle préférait son plaisir sans mélange.  
D'ailleurs, il n'était jamais arrivé que Lust lui laboure ni le dos ni le reste, même dans le feu de l'action. Sa sirène faisait preuve en toutes circonstances d'une maîtrise d'elle-même absolue que Clara trouvait admirable. Elle savait que si ça devait arriver, ce serait de manière délibérée et très précise, et pas par accident.  
Tout de même, cette perfection lui donnait envie de se mettre au défi de trouver ce qui lui ferait perdre la tête… Malgré toutes ses recherches enthousiastes, elle savait bien la contenter, mais toujours pas la surprendre réellement. Le casse-tête était encore plus ardu que celui des cercles…

Alors qu'après l'amour, Clara laissait ses pensées vagabonder, Lust se redressait déjà et s'étirait. D'un léger mouvement de tête, elle fit cascader sa chevelure emmêlée par leurs ébats et lui donna l'air d'avoir été brossée tout exprès ainsi, comme si ses boucles étaient un arrangement savant et pas le fruit du hasard au gré de leur rencontre de l'oreiller. Elle était toujours si précise !

« Il y a peut-être un moyen, tu sais.  
\- Un moyen pour quoi ?  
\- T'affranchir de ces cercles qui te tracassent.  
\- Ah. Et c'est ?  
\- La Pierre Philosophale. »

Et elle était toujours tellement à-propos qu'elle semblait lire dans son esprit, même quand Clara aurait cru qu'il faisait, contrairement à elle, des boucles hasardeuses.

« Je croyais qu'elle n'existait pas ?  
\- Qu'en sais-tu ?  
\- Et toi-même ? »

Lust se pencha sur Clara et, du bout de l'ongle, dessina un cercle sur sa poitrine, qui n'aurait aucun autre effet que faire frémir sa peau.

« Qui sait vraiment ? »


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** L'ombre d'une sirène, chapitre 8  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1st anim  
 **Couples :** Psiren x Lust, mention de Sloth  
 **Genre :** lime  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "eau" suggéré par PreskUnAnge  
sur un mème à kink où il était question d'une liste de 15 persos secrets, vous choisissiez un numéro et un kink (juin '09)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 430 à l'origine, devenu 570 mots pour en faire un chapitre

oOo

Les visites de Lust réjouissaient toujours Clara. Et parce que ça tombait toujours à l'improviste, elle travaillait dur son alchimie pour ne jamais être prise au dépourvu :

« Tiens, tu tombes bien ; j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
\- Tiens donc ? »

La maîtrise alchimique de Clara sur l'eau s'était affinée. Elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait désormais : l'amener à la température qu'elle désirait, aussi vite ou aussi lentement qu'elle le souhaitait, la mouvoir à sa guise.  
Pour preuve, elle la fit s'échapper de son baquet, ramper au sol, monter le long des jambes de Lust.  
Elle s'insinua sous ses jupes d'abord en prenant garde de ne pas les mouiller, mais un peu plus haut, là où sa robe se faisait irrésistiblement moulante elle ne pourrait plus l'éviter.

« Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête.  
\- Tu m'as promis une démonstration : continue. »

Elle obéit diligemment. Si l'eau imbibait le tissu, ça ne gênait pas sa progression pour autant et ça n'avait rien de désagréable ; le roulement des molécules empêchait le tissu mouillé d'adhérer à la peau.  
Elle continua à ramper sur tout son corps, tiède comme une peau vivante. Elle ruissela sur son ventre, son dos, ses cuisses, coula lentement sur son visage, caressante, entra en elle.  
Le courant mouvant qui allait et venait au creux de son corps augmenta progressivement en force, sa température s'éleva également, ô combien légèrement.

Et brusquement, un mince ruisselet double courant le long de ses deux seins, se rejoignant à hauteur du nombril et cascadant vers son intimité se rafraîchit d'un coup.

Lust sursauta. Le coup de froid disparut aussitôt, mais son passage éclair avait suffit. Elle s'abandonna au plaisir brutal, et se laissa rattraper par celui qu'elle attendait.

Le jeu fini, Clara rappela l'eau qu'elle avait utilisée là comme une extension de ses mains ; soigneusement, elle s'appliqua à extraire chaque molécule adsorbée dans les vêtements de Lust. Elle aussi avait le front humide, de sueur, et Lust soupçonnait qu'une autre partie de son anatomie devait avoir oublié ce qu'était la sécheresse ; un sourire satisfait ornait donc son visage.

Lust soupira avec contentement et rit doucement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- J'ai fait la connaissance il y a quelque temps d'une fille capable des mêmes tours. »  
Lust désamorça le mouvement de colère de Clara en ajoutant : « Mais tes dons et la manière dont tu les as travaillés sont autrement plus impressionnants. Si elle maîtrise comme pas deux la mécanique des tentacules d'eau, elle n'a jamais eu idée de me faire le coup du glaçon, par exemple. En fait, elle est très, très loin d'avoir ton imagination et ta prise d'initiative. À elle il faut tout lui apprendre. Toi… j'espère bien que tu vas continuer comme ça. »

o

Sur le moment, seuls les compliments comptèrent pour Clara. À la réflexion, plus tard, livrée à elle-même, à ses livres, à l'attente et à la solitude, elle réalisa qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne jamais penser à ce que Lust faisait quand elle disparaissait ; quelles autres personnes elle voyait ailleurs, à quels autres alchimistes, à quels autres amants, à quelles autres amantes elle la comparait sans doute.  
Elle avait l'intuition que moins elle en savait, mieux cela vaudrait, et qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle continue à prendre leur relation comme en un jeu, sans rien en attendre de plus du tout.  
Si seulement…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** L'ombre d'une sirène, chapitre 9  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Clara ('Psiren') et Lust, une paire d'OCs  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700+

oOo

Clara n'avait jamais fini de songer. Une fois de plus, la sirène la retrouva rêveuse à son retour.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? un souci avec tes études ? » s'enquit-elle, sans avoir besoin de préciser desquelles elle se préoccupait le plus.  
Clara hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre. La situation lui semblait dérisoire, plus encore quand elle se demandait ce que Lust allait en penser, mais elle préférait être honnête. Elle, au moins, contrairement à d'autres dans son entourage…  
« Non… quelque chose de stupide. Une de mes camarades abandonne le cours pour aller se marier.  
\- Et ? Es-tu jalouse de la bague, ou du fiancé ?  
\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Juste perplexe. »

Il était vrai que Saffie s'était empressé d'exhiber la jolie bague avec son caillou précieux et Clara, comme toutes les autres dans leur petit cercle, l'avait admirée pour sa coupe et sa valeur. Mais pas plus. Elle n'avait jamais vu le fiancé qui lui avait offerte et trouvait bizarre comme tout l'idée qu'il faille faire un choix entre études et couple, entre vie professionnelle et matrimoniale.  
De son côté, elle estimait avoir une vie personnelle, privée et sexuelle, comblée. Cependant, elle devait reconnaître que sa sirène secrète ne comptait pas pour tout le reste. Elles partageaient des moments de détente et de tension toutes les deux, et c'était là le hic. Toutes les deux. Elle n'avait pas de vie sociale. Jamais elle ne s'exhibait en ville avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais parlé d'elle à ses… camarades, dont elle se demandait si elles étaient vraiment des amies, puisqu'elle ne leur faisait pas cette confiance, qu'elle évitait leur jugement.

Mais pour le coup, la vie rangée ne l'attirait plus du tout. Si ça voulait changer de rêves, n'était-ce pas aussi changer d'identité ? Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré personne qui vaille la peine de ce sacrifice, non, même pas Lust – qui d'ailleurs ne lui en demandait pas tant… au contraire même. Et elle espérait que ça ne lui arrive jamais, à ce stade.

Lust la tira de ses réflexions d'une manière inattendue :  
« Ça n'est pas moi qui te demanderai en mariage, mais si tu décidais un jour de me le demander avec un bijou approprié, alors…  
\- Tiens donc ? J'aurais cru que jamais, jamais tu n'envisagerais de te ranger. Quel genre de bijou te faudrait-il donc ?  
\- He bien. Il est une pierre des plus précieuses qui soient. Sa valeur est incommensurable. Une jolie pierre rouge… »

Les yeux de Lust se firent lointains, songeurs comme si elle aussi, elle avait un côté jeune fille romantique et rêveuse. Mais elle avait forcément une idée bien précise en tête, pas un souvenir flou ou un espoir fou.

« Rouge. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça n'est pas un simple rubis ou un grenat que tu convoites ? Tu en dis trop ou pas assez.  
\- Alors je ne dirai plus rien.  
\- Tu te joues de moi.  
\- N'aimes-tu pas ces jeux ?  
\- Pas quand tu te moques.  
\- Mais je ne me moque pas.  
\- Où est passée l'honnêteté des débuts ? »

Clara se dit alors que jamais Lust n'avait été honnête avec elle. Elle s'était toujours montrée fuyante. Il y avait toujours eu anguille sous roche avec sa chère sirène…

« Tes histoires de Pierre ne m'intéressent pas, affirma-t-elle, espérant paraître plus ferme qu'elle ne se sentait.  
\- Je croyais que tu aimais les bijoux.  
\- Ceux dont je peux admirer la taille et l'eau. Les chimères ne m'intéressent pas. »

Lust partit alors d'un rire cristallin et, sans être moqueur, franchement amusé.  
« Quoi encore ?  
\- Pardon. J'imagine que tu parlais de légendes, pas des transmutation biologiques. »

Les excuses étaient si saugrenues entre ses jolies lèvres rouges que Clara ne put y croire.

« Tu te moques encore.  
\- Mais non, mais non… J'ai juste, pendant un moment, confondu deux histoires. C'est de moi que la vie se moque. »  
Et ça renforçait l'idée de Clara que Lust avait une vie autrement plus vaste à côté d'elle, aux ramifications insoupçonnables. Et qu'avec moquerie, il y avait tromperie… même si elles ne s'étaient jamais rien promis. Quelque chose, de façon irrémédiable, était en train de lui échapper.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** L'ombre d'une sirène, chapitre 10  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Clara ('Psiren') et Lust, évocation des autres homoncules  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700

oOo

À partir de là, quelque chose changea dans leur relation. Lust se mit à placer des attentes encore plus grandes dans les capacités de Clara, en se réjouissant pourtant beaucoup moins de ses progrès. Ses découvertes en alchimie lui faisaient plus l'obligation d'un pensum que d'une récréation.

Quant à la fameuse pierre sur laquelle elles achoppaient…  
« J'ai cherché un peu : il n'y a rien. Les quelques théories sont trop vagues, trop fumeuses, fondées plus sur un désir qu'un réel principe scientifique. Ça ne vaut pas la peine.  
\- Le défi ne t'intéresse pas ?  
\- Pas celui-ci. Je préfère continuer à faire avec ce que j'ai et qui marche. Ça au moins je peux toujours l'affiner, l'améliorer. Alors que partir de rien, à l'aveugle, sans garantie de résultat… je laisse ça à d'autres. »

Et au moment même où elle prononça ce mot, Clara eut la certitude qu'il y en avait, des autres, dans la vie de Lust. Peut-être assez fous pour courir après du vent en espérant lui offrir une légende. Elle-même avait son genre de folie et de rêves impossibles, mais elle les préférait plus… concrets. Elle rêvait de choses hors de sa portée, mais existantes : il lui fallait le moyen de les atteindre. Ça, c'était un défi excitant, qui l'appelait à se dépasser elle-même.  
Rêver de choses dont l'existence n'avait jamais été prouvée ? Ça n'était pas impossible de les transformer en réalité, mais ça l'intéressait bien moins. C'était, quelque part, travailler pour les autres, et qu'en retirerait-elle ?

Et Lust, irrémédiablement, glissait hors de sa portée. Mais Clara était trop fière pour lui refaire la cour, pour chercher à la séduire à nouveau en étant autrement qu'elle-même. Elle ne construirait rien sur des faux semblants. Mais Lust, depuis le début, ne lui avait-elle donné que ça ou y avait-il eu de la sincérité quand même ? Elle n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses.

Elle pouvait seulement évaluer ce qu'elle avait retiré de leur relation jusque là… sans être sûre de quel prix elle avait vraiment donné en échange. Elle avait beaucoup progressé en alchimie, alors qu'elle pensait ne jamais avancer dans cette voie. Elle avait défini son projet professionnel. Quant à son projet de vie personnel et ses attentes sentimentales, elle ne savait plus si elle les avait découvert en elles, ou si ses idées s'étaient transformées sous l'influence de Lust.

Lust lui procura alors la plus grosse surprise de toute leur relation en parlant de l'influence qu'autrui pouvait avoir sur… elle-même :

« Si je te disais que ma famille n'approuve pas que je te fréquente ? »

C'était le plus proche d'un aveu qu'elle ait jamais fait. Jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours éludé toutes les questions qu'elle avait tenté de poser au début sur où elle vivait, d'où elle venait, au point qu'elle avait appris à ne plus en poser. L'idée que sa sirène puisse avoir une famille l'étonna beaucoup : elle l'avait volontiers crue seule au monde, gardant une légère distance au milieu de sa horde d'admirateurs. Elle devait en avoir partout, peut-être pas précisément dans cette ville, mais dans toutes les autres du pays, et peut-être même dans un ou deux pays voisins si ça se trouve, mais aucun proche.

« Évidemment, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais eux pourraient quand même le penser… J'ai un grand frère très jaloux.  
\- Alors ça ! Je m'attendais à ce que tu me parles de pingrerie et de dot élevée. C'est plus intéressant que je croyais !  
\- Mais je préfère que tu ne les rencontres jamais. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. »

Balayant du revers de la main une poussière imaginaire, Lust ferma également ce sujet. Le moment des confidences était passé, elle avait un point important à aborder, sans plus aucun détour.

« Je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis, c'est entendu. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre ça comme un échec mais un investissement. Un pari, disons. Certains penseraient que j'ai perdu mon temps avec toi ; j'aime penser que non. Prouve-le-moi par ce que tu feras ensuite. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** L'ombre d'une sirène, chapitre 11  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Clara ('Psiren') et Lust  
 **Genre :** kinky  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
 **Note :** toute la fic en cours est bâtie pour en arriver à cette scène-ci  
 **Prompt :** "noir et blanc" d'après  31 jours (17 mai '06... yep, ça traîne depuis plus de dix ans !)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 750

oOo

Ensuite ? Le programme immédiat semblait simple : déjà Lust prenait Clara par la main et la menait au lit. Mais à chaque vêtement qu'elle enlevait, elle ajouta une proposition mystérieuse.  
« J'ai un secret pour toi, annonce Lust. Une branche oubliée de l'alchimie.  
\- Encore la Pierre philosophale ?  
\- Pas la Pierre philosophale, non. Je t'ai dit que même si je ne l'utilisais pas moi-même je l'ai beaucoup étudiée... collectionnée, disons.  
\- Tu m'en as montré beaucoup en tout cas.  
\- He bien, j'ai une dernière chose à te montrer. Un petit cadeau pour toi, pour t'aider dans ta voie, quelle que soit celle que tu crois avoir choisie. Et pour que tu ne m'oublies pas, ni aucune de nos conversations. »

Clara se retrouva nue, entièrement nue, allongée sur ses draps frais, fragile forme blanche. Lust se tenait tout naturellement au-dessus d'elle, encore revêtue de noir de pied en cap, comme un corbeau sur sa proie. Elle dénoua le foulard de soie qu'elle portait au cou et lui en banda les yeux, sans même lui demander son avis. Clara, malgré sa méfiance grandissante concernant l'alchimie, lui faisait toujours aveuglément confiance en matière de sexe et la laissa faire avec curiosité.

Un instant après, une aiguille lui perça la peau. Puis une autre. Et une autre encore, se succédant très vite à un rythme infernal. Comme si les ongles de Lust étaient partout à la fois sur sa poitrine. Ça la brûlait un peu. Mais elle se laissa faire.  
Assise à califourchon sur Clara, Lust traversait sa peau et faisait couler l'encre, allongeant et retirant ses dards à une vitesse folle, sachant toujours où il fallait piquer. Petit à petit, le dessin prenait forme.

Lust se concentrait sur son ouvrage, les yeux baissés sur le motif qu'elle traçait, cachés par sa frange brune. Même si Clara avait pu se défaire de son bandeau, son regard lui aurait échappé :  
Lust dominait et ne se laissait pas prendre. Elle pesait sur son bas-ventre, ses cuisses lui enserraient le corps.  
Elle lui a fait croiser les mains sous la nuque, pour dégager la surface de la poitrine et n'a même pas eu besoin de lui lier les bras : Clara, obéissante, se laissait faire sans chercher à se dégager. Elle n'avait même pas le privilège de poser ses mains sur les cuisses de sa maîtresse qui la chevauchait. Elle devait rester entièrement passive. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Lust papillonnait sur sa chair, s'enfonçant en elle comme des dards d'insecte. Dans le noir comme elle était, Clara jouait à visualiser les ondulations de sa crinière brune, au rythme des vagues de douleur qui couraient sur la poitrine. Dans son imagination, la masse noire des cheveux, de la robe qui moulait son corps de sirène, semblait couler en elle pour encrer le dessin. À chaque coup d'aiguille, ressenti comme un éclair de la même couleur pourpre que ses yeux, Lust insistait un peu plus : Clara lui appartenait. Elle lui imposait sa marque.

Lust enfin s'arrêta, dénoua le bandeau et s'en servit pour capturer les mains de Clara.  
Juste pour t'éviter d'y toucher tant que ça n'a pas cicatrisé, promit-elle.  
Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les draps, de part et d'autre du corps de Clara, contrainte à l'immobilité. Elle ne pouvait qu'entr'apercevoir l'entrelacs noir qui ornait la poitrine blanche, sans en appréhender les détails, floutés par la position biaisant son regard, les larmes lui brouillant malgré elle la vue, et la réponse de sa peau. Entre les arabesque, elle avait viré au rouge sous l'afflux sanguin.  
Ça se voyait aussi, d'ailleurs un peu plus bas… sur les seins blancs étalés, deux tétons roses se dressaient fièrement. Lust enfin releva les yeux et rencontra son regard. Elle lui sourit. Clara accepta alors de laisser ses paupières retomber.

Les boucles brunes vinrent effleurer la peau sensible, la peau à vif de sa poitrine quand Lust se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses paumes épousèrent la rondeur des seins, là où sa peau était restée intacte. Du bout des doigts, sans faire cette fois jouer ses ongles, doucement, elle en caressa la pointe.

Quand ensuite elle lui fit l'amour, prenant garde à ne pas brusquer la peau marquée, Lust chérit particulièrement les seins de Clara. Cette fois-ci, elle ne les mordit pas, se contentant de les embrasser, de les lécher. Ses lèvres, sa langue s'attardèrent sur les tétons et tracèrent la limite du tatouage, sans aller plus loin. Ses mains aux doigts experts descendirent, descendirent, lui donnant tout et ne lui laissant rien prendre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** L'ombre d'une sirène, dernier chapitre  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Clara ('Psiren') et Lust  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700+

oOo

Il y eut un grand jour et il y eut un soir. Clara se réveilla à la nuit tombée, persuadée que Lust se serait évaporée pendant son sommeil. Ses mains étaient toujours attachées, mais maintenant qu'elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle n'eut aucun mal à se défaire du foulard. Il n'était pas là pour la faire prisonnière, mais pour empêcher des mouvements inconscients.

Le tatouage mit plusieurs jours à cicatriser, pendant lesquels Lust ne se montra pas. Clara était certaine qu'elle avait définitivement disparu de sa vie et ne reviendrait jamais. Il lui faudrait juste un peu plus de temps pour la trace laissée sur son cœur cicatrise également, mais elle s'en remettrait bien. Ça n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment cru qu'elles passeraient leur vie ensemble.

De toute façon elle n'en avait plus tellement envie maintenant. Elle prit son temps pour apprivoiser le tatouage et découvrir ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec. Ça n'était pas un amplificateur, à la manière dont on décrivait la Pierre dans les légendes, mais un catalyseur. Il facilitait et accélérait les transmutations auxquelles elle pouvait penser, les rendait plus précises, et lui prouvait qu'elle était capable même des plus délicates. Quel cadeau formidable c'était !  
Même si elle ne l'avait pas demandé et qu'elle allait devoir le tenir secret. Une telle marque, Clara n'allait pas la laisser voir à n'importe qui, ni accidentellement ni exprès d'ailleurs. Elle allait devoir choisir ses vêtements et ses futures fréquentations avec encore plus de soir, désormais. Elle ne put empêcher une pointe de ressentiment envers Lust dont l'emprise sur sa vie allait s'étendre au-delà de leur relation.  
Elle aurait pu le mettre sur son poignet, au dos de sa main, elle aurait dû surtout proposer plutôt qu'imposer. Ça gâchait un peu, par ses mauvais côtés et la façon dont tout se finissait, ce qu'il y avait eu de bien dans leur relation et y avait encore de bons côtés dans son nouveau cercle personnel.

Le cadeau d'adieu n'adoucissait pas vraiment la séparation… au contraire, il lui rajoutait encore une pointe d'amertume. Même si Clara croyait ne jamais revoir Lust, elle se rappelait à son souvenir à chaque regard tombant sur sa poitrine nue.

Elle la retrouva cependant un matin, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus depuis longtemps. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, plus un oiseau de nuit qu'une sirène, elle la regardait dormir. Pas d'un œil tendre, mais un peu triste quand même, montrant là le plus d'émotion qu'elle avait jamais pu lui tirer.

Clara sut immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Elle n'était pas de retour pour rester, non. Quelque chose d'autre l'appelait ailleurs ; elle n'allait pas rester pour ses beaux yeux.

« Tu n'es pas seulement venue dire bonjour.  
\- Effectivement. Plutôt adieu.  
\- Tu t'en vas vraiment ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Encore.  
\- Oui.  
\- Pour de bon ?

\- Puis-je te demander où tu vas ? »

Lust hésita un instant. Puis prit sa décision :  
« À Xenotime. On y mène des recherches sur la Pierre Philosophale. »

Là-bas, à ce que comprit Clara, il devait y avoir des gens plus ambitieux et plus fous qui s'attelaient à la créer. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir de quelle manière ils comptaient procéder. Elle ne croyait pas en leur réussite et n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

La vraie question qui brûlait les lèvres de Clara bien sûr, c'était si elle reviendrait, et quand. Mais cette question-là, elle n'avait pas le droit de la poser. Elle devait être trop amère de ce départ pour jamais souhaiter qu'elle revienne. Si c'était fini, alors, qu'elle s'en aille vite et ne revienne jamais, au lieu de faire traîner inutilement les choses !

Lust s'approcha de Clara et posa sa main, à plat entre les seins ronds. Juste sur la marque qu'elle lui avait laissée.

« Je te l'avais proposée, autrefois… cette Pierre.  
\- Ce qui n'existe pas ne m'intéresse pas. Si toutefois tu l'achèves… je serai ravie de venir te la prendre. »

Lust ne lui proposa pas de revenir avec, sertie sur un anneau. Elle ne lui demanda rien du tout ; sa chance était passée.

Elle l'embrassa juste une dernière fois, et disparut dans la nuit, se fondant dans les ténèbres comme une sirène dans l'océan. Libre comme l'air. À ce moment, Psiren décida qu'il était temps pour elle aussi de profiter de sa liberté.


End file.
